Human Gunsmoke!
by AlantisB
Summary: *FINISHED*Knives unleashes his rap single on the world: HUMAN GUNSMOKE! (Parody of


Human Gunsmoke

By AlantisB

A Parody of Emniem's WHITE AMERICA. I thought for some strange reason, it fit Knives. So this is from his point of view.

***

(Prelude) 

Gunsmoke! We love you! How many people are proud to be citizens of this beautiful planet of ours? The water and the green for the rights that men have died for to protect / The women and men who have broke their necks for the lives we lead the Sheriffs has sworn to uphold. (Yo I want everybody to listen to the words of this song) or so we're told...   
  
Verse 1  
I never would've dreamed in a million years I'd see, so many motherfuckin' people who feel like me/who share the same views and the same exact beliefs, it's like a fuckin' army marchin' in back of me/So many lives I touch, so much anger aimed in no particular direction, just sprays and sprays and straight through your radio waves it plays and plays, till it stays stuck in your head for days and days/who woulda thought, standing in this mirror bleachin' my hair, with some peroxide, reachin for a t-shirt to wear/that I would catapult to the forefront of rap like this? How could I predict my words would have an impact like this/I must've struck a chord, with somebody up in the office, cuz my brother keeps telling me I ain't causin' nuthin' but problems/and now they're sayin' I'm in trouble with the government, I'm lovin' it, I shoveled shit all my life/and now I'm dumping it on...   
  
Chorus X2  
Human Gunsmoke!  
I could be one of your kids  
Human Gunsmoke!  
Little Eric looks just like this  
Human Gunsmoke!  
Erica loves my shit  
I go to towns, look how many hugs I get  
  
Verse 2  
Look at these eyes, baby blue, baby just like yourself, if they were brown Shady lose, Shady sits on the shelf/but Shady's cute, Shady knew Shady's dimples would help, make ladies swoon baby, ooh baby! Look at my sales/Lets do the math, If I was human I would've sold half, I ain't have to be human from the city of December to know that/but I could rap, so fuck cities, I'm too cool to go back, gimme the mic, show me where the fuckin' studio's at/When I was underground, no one gave a fuck I was a plant, no labels wanted to sign me almost gave up, I was like/Fuck it, until I met Legato, the only one to look past, gave me a chance, and I lit a fire up under his ass/helped him get back to the top, every fan human that I got was probably his in exchange for every plant fan that he's got/Like damn, we just swapped. Sittin' back lookin' at shit, wow, I'm like my race is it starting to work to my benefit now?   
  


Chorus X2  
  
Verse 3  
See the problem is I speak to desert kids who otherwise would of never knew these words exist/whose moms probably woulda never gave two squirts of piss, till I created so much motherfuckin' turbulence/straight out the tube, right into your living room I came, and kids flipped when they knew I was produced by Legato/That's all it took, and they were instantly hooked right in, and they connected with me too because I looked like them/that's why they put my lyrics up under this microscope, searchin' with a fine tooth comb, its like this rope/waitin' to choke, tightening around my throat, watching me while I write this, like I don't like this (Nope)/All I hear is: lyrics, lyrics, constant controversy, sponsors working round the clock, to try to stop my concerts early/surely hip hop was never a problem in Inepril only in May, after it bothered the fathers of daughters starting to blossom/so now I'm catchin' the flack from these activists when they raggin', actin' like I'm the first rapper to smack a bitch, or say faggot/shit, just look at me like I'm your closest pal, the poster child, the mother fuckin' spokesman now for...   
  
Chorus X2  
  
Verse 4  
So to the parents of Gunsmoke / I am the derringer aimed at little Erica, to attack her character / The ringleader of this circus of worthless pawns / Sent to lead the march right up to the steps of Vash's house / And piss on the lawns of his white house and replace it with a Parental Advisory sticker / To spit liquor in the faces of in this democracy of hypocrisy / Fuck you Ms. Milly! Fuck you Meryl Strife! Fuck you with the freest of speech this divided states of embarrassment will allow me to have, Fuck you! 

I'm just kiddin' Gunsmoke, you know I'll kill you...


End file.
